


Misunderstandings

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd told him not to fall for her, to bad she didn't follow her own rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

Lydia released a shaky breath as he pushed her against the door and kissed her neck. The slight change in her breathing wasn’t due to being turned on, it was fear at what she had to say. For the moment she stared ahead and held onto his shoulders. For days she had wrestled with her decision, and at that moment she found herself faltering, not ready to give this up, even though she had been the one to initiate it.

_“You know she loves him right?” Lydia asked a boy she never said a word to one day as she began to observe him watching Allison several days before. Isaac looked at her for a brief moment, pushed off the wall and continued into the school building. Lydia followed. “And you’re torn,” she continued, “right? You like her, but he’s a good friend.” Blue eyes glared down at her as he turned a corner. “So what are you going to do?”_

_Isaac had stopped and spun on her. “What the hell do you want?”_

_Lydia, never one to be shocked by anything, stared up at him without flinching. “I’m just curious.”_

_“About my life, I doubt it.”_

_“You know,” Lydia began, “it isn’t healthy for a seventeen year-old boy to pine. I hear it’s sexually frustrating.”_

_Isaac raised an eyebrow. “Really?”_

_Not even two minutes later Lydia was guiding Isaac’s hand up her thighs._

_“I don’t like you,” he whispered against her lips._

_“I don’t like you either, but your face is pretty enough and your body nice enough that I don’t care, now lift me off the ground so I can wrap my legs around you.” That’s exactly what he did. For five minutes they made out. Lydia roamed her hands under his shirt and over his his chest and back. As the seconds ticked on his became braver, letting his on hands slide up to her hips then up her shirt to cup her breasts. The bell rang as she tightened her legs around him and pressed herself against the length of his erection. Lydia pushed him away and hopped off the cabinet. “No one makes me late for class,” she said pointedly as she straightened her clothing. After reapplying her lipstick Lydia looked up at him. “I like your sexual frustration,” Lydia said with a sly smile and exited the room._

Lydia pushed him back finally, his hair adorably mussed and lips more then kissable. “Stop, we need to talk.”

“I thought you said talk was cheap?” Isaac asked with a knowing smile and grabbed her waist.

The firm hand she had on his chest faltered as she remembered those exact words.

_“I know what you did?” Lydia whispered into his ear as she grasped his erection in her hand and lowered herself to his lap. He was hard and ready in her hand and she was wet, but she wasn’t ready, not yet. “Allison told me.” He looked up at her. “That’s why you’re finally giving in isn’t it?” Because he’d been holding out the past couple of weeks, she could tell. No one didn’t want Lydia Martin, so the fact that Isaac had seemed reluctant to going all the way had been a little frustrating. Except now, a day after Allison had told Lydia that Isaac had almost kissed her, Lydia was just inches from taking him inside of her._

_“Why do you care?” He asked, his eyes hardening just slightly._

_“I don’t,” she said breathlessly as she rubbed the tip of him against her entrance, so close._

_“I don’t want to talk about it.”_

_“Good, talk is cheap.” Then she began sliding herself onto him only to have him grasp her hips and yank her onto his lap, driving himself deep into her. After that sex had been a regular thing for them. Of course Isaac talking to Allison was still a regular thing after that too. Seemed an awkward almost kiss couldn’t drive Allison away from being a good friend._

“We talk,” Lydia argued, trying not to make it seems as if it was just about sex. They did talk...sometimes. Lydia didn’t mind talking. In fact, she liked to talk and she didn’t see anything wrong with them talking in private. Even Lydia could appreciate some post sex cuddling.

_In her bed, with him laying against her back and his arm around her waist she raddled off the specifics of their new lesson in French for the week, making him repeat the words and pronounce them correctly._

_“It’s kind of hot when you speak French,” he said finally and nuzzled her neck._

_Lydia smiled to herself._

_“Allison was trying to help me at lunch, but your French is better.”_

_At that Lydia said nothing. Isaac didn’t seem to be expecting an answer because he kissed her neck and slid his hand between her legs. She was fine with forgetting his mention of Allison after that._

“Okay,” Isaac said, seeming to be more serious, “talk.”

Lydia shook off all previous thoughts and tried to focus on the task at hand. She was there to say something and she would, regardless of the consequences. “I think this it’s time we put an end to this.” She paused and he only stared down at her. “It’s been going on a while now.” Over two months to be exact. “And I’m not sure how much longer we can keep this up without anyone noticing, so it’s probably better to end it.”

“So, just like that,” he said, “it’s over.”

His voice was calm, flat even. Lydia had to admit she was shocked and even slightly hurt that he really had remained so unattached the entire time. Perhaps he was better at this then she gave him credit for. She’d told him not to fall for her in the beginning after all.

“Don’t worry,” Isaac responded to her demand and he chuckled as he lowered himself on top of her, “I think I have my quota filled on unrequited love. I promise I won’t fall for you.”

“Good,” she responded with a teasing smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, “makes me feel less guilty about taking advantage of you.”

“I’m sure you’ll have no problem finding other girls to have fun with.” Lydia turned away from him and swallowed as she looked around for her discarded purse. He’d taken it from her when she walked in the door. Finally, she spotted it on the floor and walked to scoot it up.

“Is that what you’re going to do?”

“I’ve had my fill for a while,” she said more softly then she wanted to. The last thing Lydia planned on venturing in to was another sexual relationship. A distraction wasn’t what she needed anymore. That had backfired. What she needed was time to deal with it. Something she hadn’t taken the time to even do with Jackson. Steps came closer to her.

“You started this Lydia,” he said, voice still even, but slightly hard.

“Well,” she turned to him and stared into his blue eyes, determined to get through this with some form of dignity, “I’m ending it.”

“I can see that,” he snapped. “It just seems kind of sudden. You gave me no hint, so what happened?”

Lydia didn’t want to admit, even to herself, that something had happened to make her want to stop this, but even if she lied to him she couldn’t lie to herself.

_Scott had taken off to find her and Allison's attacker, leaving Isaac and Stiles to make sure she and Allison were safe._

_“You okay?” Stiles asked, the concern showing in his voice._

_Lydia winced as she stood on her ankle. “Yea, hurt my ankle when I fell.”_

_“Did you twist it or something?”_

_She shook her head in response._

_“Let me take a look,” Allison demanded and kneeled in front of her. Stiles was immediately at her side offering his hand has support as she stood on one foot. Lydia met Isaac’s eyes for the briefest of seconds before he broke eye contact and lowered them to watch Allison._

_“I think you’re right,” Allison concluded, “not a sprain.”_

_Lydia only nodded in return and they begin they’re trek to Stiles’ jeep. Isaac walked with Allison, talking softly and Stiles remained at her side, an arm held out to help her the entire time. It almost made her cry how nice he was, because she hated it that he was always that sweet to her and she couldn’t even return the sentiment, not the way he wanted. It would be easier if she could. Lydia stumbled at some point and hissed in pain, doing her best to hide the tears in her eyes. Stiles caught her from stumbling and Allison was immediately at her side_

_“Maybe Isaac should carry you,” Allison had suggested._

_“I’ve got it,” Lydia said quickly and righted herself._

_“But-.”_

_“I’ve got it,” she snapped and started walking again, leaving no room for argument. That time she didn’t even look at him._

That was a week ago. It still stings. Lydia didn’t say any of that though. She wouldn’t. She couldn’t. So instead she shakes her head and turns to leave, because emotions won’t permit her to speak. Isaac grabs her arm though and spins her around. The last thing Lydia expected was the anger on his face. 

“I had thought before that maybe you weren’t as cold and uncaring as some made you out to be, but maybe you are,” Isaac said coldly down at her as he held her arm at his side.

His words were like a slap in the face, because it wasn’t true, none of it. In fact, it was far from that, but Isaac couldn’t see that, he couldn’t see her. “I guess you were wrong.”

“I thought we were at least friends, and now you’re going to act like this?”

“Well, I guess you were wrong about that too,” Lydia respond and tries to pul her arm from him, but he wouldn’t release her and with a huff she was forced to look away or else he might see the break in her mask. 

“Really? So I guess I shouldn’t have been worried about you last week.”

“You were worried about Allison,” Lydia said in a slightly disgusted tone, still not meeting his eyes, “we both know that.”

“Is that really what you think?” He asked, but received no response. “Lydia look at me.”

No, she wouldn’t. Not when she was getting the slight hint that he might care, that he might have been hurt by her assumption. “Lydia...”

“Let me go,” she said through her teeth, fighting the urge to cry. 

“No.”

“Let me go!” She screamed, this time turning to him in anger, the tears pricking her eyes as she looked up into his face. She should never have looked at him. Yet there he was with those stupid gentle blue eyes looking down at her.

“Why are you crying?”

“Because you won’t let me go,” she said, because it was the only thing that would come to her. 

Isaac sighed and loosened his grip on her arm, but didn’t release her. Taking a step forward he spoke. “Don’t you think I was scared as hell that something happened to you last week?” She avoided his eyes again. “Then when we find you Stiles was the first one at your side, and that was okay for everyone, because it was normal. What wouldn’t have been normal was for me to go to you. Do you know how much I hated that? How much I hated not being able to help you? And then for you to out right say you didn’t even want my help.”

Lydia didn’t want to hear any of it, because it made it so much harder to fight the tears. When he grasped her face and forced her look up she already felt the wetness on her cheeks. He had to know it was all a lie then. What was worse is that he kissed her. Lydia relaxed into the kiss and didn’t even move when he released her arm and slid his around her waist. It was slow and deep and everything she wanted, until her brain remembered her purpose and why she had to go through with her original intent. Lydia pushed him back again, this time his arms didn’t fall away. “You like Allison,” she said resolutely. “I’m not turning your sordid love triangle into a square.” Lydia angled her body to move away from his and pull out of his arms, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled them to his chest. 

“I don’t like Allison,” Isaac said firmly. “If you’re going to end it then I’m going to be honest for the first time in two months. I don’t care about her like that anymore. I’ve been fighting feelings for you this entire time. Do you know how hard that was when you told me specifically not to Lydia or how painful it is falling for someone when you know they don’t want you too?”

“I-I’m sorry,” she stuttered, because she wasn’t sure what else to say. What was she supposed to say when she realized that her own words had played a part in leading to his and her own misery.

“Lydia, don’t leave.”

“I don’t want to leave,” she admitted, being truthful herself for once. When his hands released her wrists she didn’t pull away. Lydia leaned into him as he slid a hand to the back of her head and wrapped her arms around his neck without hesitation. 

Isaac gripped her hair in his hand kissing her lips hard. Moments later he pulled away just barely, his lips brushing her own as he spoke. “So you aren’t leaving.”

“No,” Lydia shook her head. 

“And we can agree that we aren’t just doing this for sex anymore?” He asked further.

“Not just sex,” she whispered breathlessly and slid her fingers into his hair. “Emotional baggage now included.”

“And no more secrets. From anyone.”

Lydia blinked, for just a brief moment as what they decided sunk in. Tomorrow everyone would know. No more secret rendezvous. Lydia was fine with that. “No more secrets.” She pulled his head down to her again for a kiss and this time he didn’t pull away.


End file.
